Destinado a ti
by lilet
Summary: en un universo donde asesinar personas es un trabajo, un hombre se vera envuelto en una venganza y encontrara muchos mas secretos de ese mundo que muchos han ignorado. magia, acción, comedia, romance, YAOI mi primer eren x levi, espero les guste y también jean x armin shiquititas XD
1. Chapter 1

**hola shiquititas, vengo a traerles mi primer ererinnn siiiii, jjeje espero que les guste, esto va dedicado a todas las ererinistas, pongan las manos al pecho por el EREN X RIVAILEE XD, bueno les dejo el primer capitulo, espero les guste**

**notas: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de hajime isayama, yo solo utilizo sus sexis nombres =3**

**nota2: jeje es una historia de fantasía espero les guste XD, habra magic /(°.°)/ Y otras cositas mas**

=====================================================°.°=====================

Algunas personas viven sus vidas normales, sin percatarse del dolor ajeno, en ese camino la oscuridad toma todo a su paso tiñéndolos de polvo y de un profundo color negro, las horas avanzan y comienzan a presentarse las primeras personas de aquel bajo mundo, aquellos que dañan a las personas que tienen su destino marcado, imposible no ver en sus rostros, en esos profundos ojos el dolor y tristeza que tienen que cargar en sus cuerpos, matar a las personas no era fácil, nunca lo era; ellos tienen que hacerlo por alguien, solo para mantener viva a su única familia.

Entre todas esas personas había alguien especial, una persona acostumbrada al sufrimiento ajeno y a no mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento, asesinar era su trabajo, era con lo que vivía y la hacía vivir.

camino por las estrechas calles que lo vieron nacer, lo vieron convertirse en la persona que era ahora, ese largo camino que recorrió lo llevaron a una casa maltrecha y algo destruida; toco la puerta hecha de madera, en su rostro se podía ver el cansancio y agonía que estaba viviendo pero en cuestiones de segundos su rostro cambio a una llena de felicidad, comprensión y amor, "amor", con ella era la única que podía mostrar ese rostro, ¨solo con ella¨, volvió a la realidad cuando escucho unos pasos y sentía los pequeños ruidos de una persona acercándose a la puerta, pudo volver a escuchar esa voz que lo tranquilizaba

-quien esta hay?- fue lo que escucho de aquella voz

-soy yo, abre la puerta mama-era por esa persona por lo que estaba haciendo todo esto, solo por ella, en ese momento la mencionada abrió la puerta

-volviste, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba-su mamá elevo sus brazos sosteniéndolo con fuerza y atrayéndolo a un sobre protector y tierno abrazo- gracias por volver, gracias-le susurraba en su oído

-pero solo he salido al anochecer, solo te deje unas horas sola-contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios

-lo sé, Levi, lo sé pero comprende que no es fácil lo que estás haciendo-veía lagrimas juntarse en los hermosos ojos de su madre

-disculpa por preocuparte-dijo tomando de las manos a su madre- es mejor que entremos-era así todos los días desde hace diez años, él no podía escapar de ese mundo, si él se rendía, su madre y el hubieran muerto.

todo comenzó cuando tenía diez años, era un niño fuerte pero muy esquivo con todo mundo, su primer asesinato fue el de su padre, ese maldito que golpeaba a su madre cuando ella estaba enferma, no aguantaba más, su padre la estaba matando, sin pensarlo tomo el cuchillo que estaba en la mesa de la cocina, camino hacia el hombre más alto que el, pudo ver como su madre lloraba y trataba de luchar pero le era imposible, en un rápido movimiento y con toda la rabia acumulada por años le clavó el cuchillo en el cuello atravesando su garganta.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando vio que aquel hombre caía a un lado de su mama golpeándose con el frio suelo y todavía llevando el cuchillo en el cuello, estaba muerto. la madre del pequeño se apartó del cadáver y fue hacia su hijo levantando los brazos para poder sujetarlo.

-Levi- fue lo único que repetía su mamá- gracias-susurro en su oído, Levi podía sentir el fuerte abrazo de su madre, ella estaba templando

el pequeño niño no podía moverse solo se dejaba abrazar cada vez más fuerte por ese cálido cuerpo-mamá- fue lo que susurro-ahora todo acabo, por fin seremos felices-salieron esas palabras de sus labios, esas solo eran palabras dichas por un pequeño niño, pero lastimosamente ese acontecimiento solo era el comienzo de una gran tormenta que se acercaba a él.

los minutos pasaban y se vieron a los ojos, sabían lo que tenían que hacer, su madre fue la primera en hablar- tenemos que darnos prisa, tenemos que desaparecer el cuerpo- lo vio de nuevo a los ojos tratando de darle ánimos- vamos- lo llevo hasta uno de los cuartos, tomaron frazadas para envolver a sus padre.

después de cubrir el cuerpo sin vida lo llevaron hasta un pequeño desmonte donde lo dejaron con los demás, eso era sencillo, solo tenían que fingir sorpresa y angustia cuando descubrieran el cuerpo, igual era tan normal en aquel lugar dónde vivían, estar rodeado de cadáveres y suciedad era tan común

- escucha Levi- su mama lo despertó de sus pensamientos- tu no hiciste nada, si alguien sospecha, tu no hables, tu solo di que yo lo hice, por favor Levi, no cuentas nada de esto a nadie- su mama estaba temblando, tomo la mano de su hijo y volvieron seguir sus pasos hasta su hogar.

el amanecer llego muy rápido, fue en esos momentos cuando escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta, se levantó de la cama donde dormía con su hijo y fue abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo vio a unas personas contarles que su esposo fue encontrado muerto.

**POV LEVI**

yo la vi marcharse, me levante y me coloque los zapatos para seguirla, la vi con lágrimas en los ojos y yo hice lo mismo, nos acercamos al cuerpo de mi ¨padre¨ y lloramos, que hipócritas, pro eso era lo que teníamos que hacer, mi madre me cogió de las mano y me llevo de vuelta a nuestra casa, pero por un momento ella se volvió a alejar de mí y hablo con los demás para que ellos le ayuden en el entierro de su esposo.

el velatorio ocurrió un día después del hallazgo, todo ocurrió con tranquilidad. los días siguientes el dinero que mi madre tenía ahorrado ya no era lo suficiente, así que decidí buscar un trabajo, comencé a recorrer las calles en busca de algo. en esos momentos sentí que alguien me seguía, trate de caminar más rápido pero sentía los pasos cada vez más cerca, decidí entrar a un edifico abandonado pero la otra persona fue más fuerte y me jalo de mi camisa golpeándome y dejándome inconsciente.

**FIN POV LEVI**

Se despertó en un lugar oscuro, sus manos estaban atadas-¿porque?- se preguntó, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

-así que el mato a Klaus- como sabia el nombre de su padre? en ese momento escucho más voces

-así es jefe, yo los oí cuando su madre le platicaba con el- sintió terror al ser descubierto

-levántenlo- sintió unas manos tomar sus cabellos que lo hicieron levantarse- dime tu nombre, mocoso- lo había escuchado, levanto la vista y vio a un hombre de la edad de su padre, sentado en una silla.

-no- respondió, pero recibió un golpe en su estómago que lo dejo sin aire

-dile tu maldito nombre, antes que te mate- susurro en sus oído el sujeto que lo golpeo sujetándolo con más fuerza de sus cabellos

-Levi, me llamo Levi- estaba a punto de llorar pero tenía que responder o algo peor iba a suceder

-dime ¨Levi¨ quién mato a tu padre?- pregunto aquel sujeto viéndolo a los ojos

- no lo sé- recibió otro fuerte golpe directo en su rostro

-lo repetiré, quien lo mato?- es rostro del sujeto se volvió oscura de pronto

los recuerdos de sus madre y el platicando comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, Levi, por favor, si alguien pregunta dile que fui yo, por favor¨, no; no podía hacerlo _lo siento mamá, yo no lo puedo decir-_susurro. Rivaille levanto el rostro, no mostraba ni un tipo de resentimiento

-fui yo- lo dijo_, prometo que nunca te harán daño mama, no de nuevo-__pensó_

-ohhhh- escucho- sabes Levi, tu padre era uno de mis mejores trabajadores, aunque admito que era una persona de mierda- se rio

-¿Qué quieres? asesinarme, para vengar a ese bastardo?- escupió sus palabras con asco

- no Levi, no, que tal si te propongo un trato?- el silencio se formó después de que el sujeto terminara esa frase

- ¿Qué tipo de trato?- algo no andaba bien, todo era demasiado extraño

-qué tal si trabajas para mí, tendrás buena paga, claro que haciendo lo mismo que tu padre-

- ¿qué pasa si me opongo?

- pues, que te parece si vamos a visitar a tu bella madre, es muy encantadora, me pregunto cómo serán sus gritos-

Su piel se heló, sintió su sangre irse de sus cuerpo- no, por favor no- no podían tocar a su mama no a ella- yo... lo haré, pero por favor, no le hagan daño- imploro

-entonces es un trato, Levi- unas risas se escucharon en el establecimiento- nos vemos mañana mocoso, mañana comenzaran tus clases- escucho sus pasos alejarse de él, dejándolo solo y herido.

- lo siento mamá, lo siento- por fin después de tanto lloro de impotencia.

Eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, ahora el tenia veinte años, en todo ese tiempo él se convirtió en el mejor asesino de todos, que irónico, pero todo valía por protegerla.

**=================================°.°=====================================**

**T.T levi te adoro por ser tan humano en este capitulo, pero lo siento sufriras, amaras y te coger... hehe amaran XD**

**PD: No se me ocurre un buen nombre para la mamá de levi así que si gustan pueden decirme unos nombres de sus sensuales mentes XD**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO**

**mayalove bye bye **


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que más odiaba en el mundo era ir a ese asqueroso lugar, esa maldita oficina de reuniones; siempre para él las mañanas eran muy pesadas pero cuando llegaba una nota del jefe no podía negarse.

-maldita sea Kaney, no eres capaz de limpiar esta mierda- se dirigió al mayor con fastidio, lo odiaba, pero más detestaba ese basural

-oh, Levi, puntual como siempre, la reunión comenzara pronto, toma asiento-le indico con un gesto para que se sentara en una silla más próxima a él.

Con el tiempo a Rivaille lo mandaban a hacer trabajos muy sucios cobrando así una cifra realmente exorbitante, pero el aun no era capaz de confiar en ese sujeto, igual como el otro no lo hacía.

Sus compañeros comenzaban a llegar, tomando las sillas que estaban próximas a ellos, reuniéndose en la única mesa de esa gran y asquerosa oficina, entonces kaney, comenzó a hablar.

-tenemos un importante trabajo que se nos ha encargado, como bien saben, los trabajos de este tipo siempre son hechos por mi o por West- dirigió la mirada al nombrado, él tenía el cabello rubio con unos ojos verdes acuarela, desprendía un aura tranquila, pero muy espantosa-pero esta vez- volvió a hablar- el encargado será Levi ¨ el sicario más fuerte de la humanidad¨- rio fijando su vista al menor-bueno sin rodeos, debemos darle una gran visita a la familia real-hubo murmuros cuando el mayor dijo aquello, pero al de ojos grises, hablo

-kaney, ¿quién esta tan loco para pedirte asesinar a la nobleza? espero que siquiera paguen bien- termino de hablar sin apartar la vista de su¨ jefe¨

-claro que si Levi-afirmo, moviendo la cabeza- mañana se realizara todo el plan, lo explicare en un momento-coloco una gran hoja encima de aquella mesa- todos atiendan, primero es mejor dejar todo en claro...- callo un momento antes de continuar- si alguien los atrapa dense por muertos y si el plan sale mal, yo mismo los eliminare-sin otra pregunta o interrupción, explico de que trataba todo. Primero Rivaille tendría que entrar al castillo, después sus compañeros distraerán a los guardias, el ira a la segunda planta e ingresara al cuarto del rey y hará su trabajo, después se dirigirá al cuarto del prodigio de la familia y lo asesinara.

En esos momentos kaney hizo una breve pausa dirigiendo sus ojos a Levi y hablo-escucha Rivaille, tienes que deshacerte de todos, no dejes a nadie que pueda reclamar algo, si fallas ya sabes lo que haremos- lo amenazo, como siempre, tenía que obedecerlo sin chistar, aunque odie derramar sangre inocente, lo tenía que hacer.

.

.

.

.

El día llego muy rápido, Rivaille se levantó muy temprano para poder repasar el plan, no tenía que haber ningún error, no se lo podría permitir. l

Llego al comedor y se sentó en la mesa de su pequeño pero limpio comedor, vio a su madre preparar el desayuno.

-Levi -comenzó a hablar Isabel, dándole la espalda-hoy también te iras?-pregunto, no quería ver a su hijo triste, se sentía demasiado triste tan solo verlo

-si- fue lo que escucho, su corazón se quebró, ella sabía lo difícil que era para el hacer todo esto- Levi, mama lo trata de entender, pero...- hizo un abreve pausa antes de continuar- no crees que ya es suficiente?-

-mama, yo lo hago por nuestro bien- repitió las mismas palabras- ¨ yo ya no tengo escapatoria¨- se repito para si mismo, desde que comenzó todo, él sabía muy bien que ya no podría escapar

Isabel giro su rostro, encontrándose con Levi que estaba jugando con su desayuno, al igual que cuando era niño- lo siento- dijo. Acercándose al otro para tomar entre sus manos la de su hijo- es que... solo, estoy aterrada. Siento que va a pasar algo malo hoy y tú no volverás-

-no te preocupes, yo volveré, sabes que siempre volveré- la abrazo con fuerza, esperando que esas palabras sean verdaderas y no ocurriera nada malo en la misión

Termino de despedirse de su mama y se dirigió al lugar donde había quedado con sus compañeros, se acercó a un bosque, estaba cubierto de árboles y ramas que hacían todo muy difícil, no se podía ver con propiedad, pero él pudo escuchar el relinchido de unos caballos, esos eran, David y los otros

-Levi, al fin llegas- hablo una joven de cabellos verdes, era una joven hermoso, que había entrado a ¨black out ¨ mucho después que el

Levi sola la ignoro, viendo a todo lados- ya todo llegaron- gritó, para que lo escucharan

-sí, pero hay alguien de mas- hablo David

-hai hai haio, Levi-san- grito histérica la mujer que acababa de llegar, él sabía perfectamente de quien era esa maldita voz

-que haces aquí Hanji?- pregunto con irritación- tú estabas a cargo del frente con Moblit, que rayos haces aquí?- le pregunto con rabia

-ahhh Moblit me está cubriendo en estos momentos, es que me pareció muy interesante tu caso Levi chin- hablo con burla el nombre de Rivaille

-déjate de bromas, no estamos jugando Hanji- dijo, tomándola de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta

-sí, tienes razón, yo tampoco estoy jugando, y es por ello que yo, tu amuleto de la suerte esta aquí contigo- respondió con una sonrisa y señalándose con sus manos y haciendo poses de estrella

-es mejor que no hagas ni una tontería, porque si llega a pasar algo Hanji, juro que desaparecerás de este mundo- soltó a la pelirroja, soltó un gran respiro, Hanji su amiga desde la niñez, siempre se preguntó, porque entro a esta mierda? si sabía que para él era muy difícil, en realidad ella ya estaba loca- bien en marcha-

Era el momento de ir al castillo y realizar el plan de kaney a la perfección.

.

.

.

.

-papa, aun no te iras a dormir?- pregunto un niño de apenas diez años, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde, su piel era trigueña como una fina hoja de otoño- no vas a dormir con eren- dijo, brindándole una hermosa sonrisa, jalándole de la camisa al rey

-aun no pequeño- le devolvió la sonrisa Grisha- yo me quedare despierto un poco más, ahora anda adormir, mañana tiene que despertarte temprano- lo empujo con delicadeza para que se marche

- ok, hasta mañana, papa- eren se retiró de la habitación, dejando a su padre sentado en su gran trono

- será hoy, Karla? - los recuerdos de aquel día se hicieron más fuertes, lo que había hablado, lo que había oído de su esposa, seguía muy fuerte en su mente

****flash back*****

-Karla, por favor Karla, basta!- grito el rey a su esposa , ella estaba descansando en su habitación, hablando susurros poco entendibles

- el vendrá, el vendrá, se llevara a la persona más importante para nosotros, esa oscura y fría noche, el vendrá, dáselo, que se lo lleve, él lo protegerá- susurro con más fuerza

- pero de quien hablas?- la angustia se hacía más fuerte en la voz de Grisha, sabía que su esposa estaba enferma, el no podía hacer nada, nadie podía hacer nada, cuando alguien como ellos estaba a punto de morir

-solo déjalo irse, que no recuerde nada, que no nos recuerde- fue lo último que repito antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en el profundo sueño de la muerte

***end flash back*****

Ya eran las doce, el rey se sentía cansado, por todo lo que había recordado, eso había ocurrido casi un año, eren no recordaba mucho a su madre, ya que siempre se enfermaba y la alejaban de eren, solo pasaban muy pocas horas juntos. Se encamino a su habitación, pero se detuvo en una de las ventanas

-realmente está todo tranquilo- siguió su camino hacia su habitación, abriendo la puerta y acercándose a su cama- Karla, será este día? o tú te habrás equivocado?- hablo, sintiéndose tonto por dudar de su esposa, ella nunca se equivocaba, terminado de decir aquello, cayo a los brazos de Morfeo

.

.

.

Levi, se aproximaba a la habitación del rey sin hacer mucho ruido-todavía faltan más escaleras, mierda- siguió subiendo los escalones lo más rápido que pudo- porque es tan fácil esto, no veo a nadie de la policía militar- trataba de buscar una respuesta- seguro, ellos están haciendo su trabajo.

.

.

.

-¨despierta, despierta¨- se oyó la voz de una mujer-´´está llegando, él está aquí¨-continuo hablando-¨a él, lo debes entregar¨-Grisha se levantó de golpe, había escuchado la voz de su esposa, sin perder tiempo y muy silencioso salió de sus habitación, dirigiéndose al de su hijo

-¨el vendrá, el vendrá, déjalo ir, que no recuerde¨- Karla, ella era la única que podía hacer eso, comenzó asentirse vacío, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, sabía muy bien que era hora de despedirse de su pequeño eren

Lo vio recostado, hecho un ovillo aferrándose a sus sabanas

-lo siento eren, tú lo heredaste, por favor no lo uses, nunca lo utilices- coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hijo, pero al tratar de acercarse más, hizo un pequeño ruido despertando a eren

-papa... ¿qué haces aquí?- se pequeño hijo lo vio con esos enormes ojos verdes-necesitas algo?- su padre lo tomo de los hombros y lo abrazo, aferrándose por última vez a el

-lo siento, lo siento, tienes que vivir con esto, por favor contrólalo, si quieres proteger a alguien, tienes que controlarlo- Grisha acerco su mano a eren, dándole un fuerte golpe y dejándolo inconsciente.

Lo recostó de nuevo en su cama, volvió a acercar sus manos a la cabeza del contrario, susurro una salvas, que no podían ser escuchadas, de sus manos salió una especie de neblina color verde, introduciéndose en el cuerpo del príncipe

- lo siento Eren, lo siento, mama también lo siente, pero tú tienes que olvidarnos- terminado de decir aquello, la luz de sus manos cesaron, terminando de introducirse en el pequeño que yacía dormido, se alejó de sus hijo, cerrando la puerta pero susurrando algo antes de salir.

-esto es para protegerte-

.

.

**datos personajes:**

**karla, o carla? : es un oráculo, puede predecir el futuro, recordarse del pasado y referirse al presente, su cuerpo no resiste el poder, es por eso que siempre se enferma, muere ya que termino su ultima fecha de premonición, eren no la recuerda ya que convivo muy pocas veces con ella, le da la misión a Grisha de entregar a Eren**

**Grisha: tiene el poder de borrar mentes y borra la mente de las personas por el tiempo que el quiera, convivió mas con eren por la falta de su madre, siente remordimiento hacia el mismo por entregar a Eren y borrarle la memoria, **

.

.

.

.

**holasss, aquí mayalove reportándose XD**

**si lo se, me demore un p... pero aquí esta el capi, en serio me gusta como va quedando XD, es la segunda vez que escribo bastante, pero se los debo, muchas gracias por sus review y sus follows y favs, TTvTT me hicieron querer actualizar rápido y aquí esta XD**

**bueno, que les pareció? feo? quieren mas? vamos anímense a decirme sus opiniones, yo encantada los leeré XD**

**PD: si no entendieron algo, díganmelo me hará muy feliz que me lo dijeran XD**

**bueno sin mas**

**mayalove bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Su respiración era agitada, caminar hasta llegar a la habitación del rey no era muy fácil, camino y camino, pasando puerta tras otra, algo en su pecho le indicaba que estaba ocurriendo algo, llevo su mano a uno de sus bolsillos sacando de ellos un mapa con las instrucciones- según esto, él esta en la otra habitación- guardo el papel, colocándolo en el lugar que estaba, relajo sus músculos y dio un gran respiro, llevo sus mano a sus botines negros, sacando un arma brillante y limpia, una cuchilla que reflejaba perfección; estaba pulida y llena de recuerdos amargos- no es la primera ni la ultima vez que haré esto- se repitió, vio la navaja y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color, ¨_el trabajo apenas comienza_¨ empuño su arma junto a él, listo para atacar a su presa cuando estuviera en la cama dormido.

la puerta se abrió, sus primeros pasos fueron lentos, levantando cada vez mas alto su cuchilla, pudo divisar la cama del rey pero ... no había nada- que mierda ocurre?- grito colérico, llevo sus manos a su cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro. Un chirrido le dio a tender que el rey estaba a su lado-¿así que me estabas esperando?- hablo de forma neutral, un tanto amarga- ahora, que quieres de mi? rey- sus palabras eran tan diferentes a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, angustia miedo, el plan estaba fallando.

-tu eres del que hablaba- escucho ese susurro del rey, no se veía asustado, su mirada estaba fija en el, un aura de soledad lo embargaba

- de que demonios hablas!-

- tu eres al que estaba esperando- levanto su mano llevándola a su espalda

Rivaille palideció, su mano fue mas rápida que el otro, tiro su cuchilla en dirección al rey, iba directo a su estomago- no...- porque estaba pasando esto? esa sonrisa, el rey sonrió, no se movió, por que solo sonrió? La cuchilla lo atravesó, un rápido y exitoso golpe directo al estomago del conquistador de Sina, lo vio caer aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios,¨ _recuerda que si algo sale mal Levi, ya saben quien lo pasara mal_¨ las palabras de kaney golpeaban su cabeza.

Soltó un pequeño respiro y se dirigió al que estaba en el piso, de nuevo su rostros cambio, frialdad e indiferencia surcaba su rostro- por favor, cuida a Eren- salió una pequeña risa del pelinegro, llevo sus manos al estomago del rey sacando su arma de allí- por favor, protégelo- volvió a lanzar una carcajada

-no deberías delirar anciano- llevo su mano a la cabeza del rey sujetándola con fuerza- pero, déjame decirte que tus plegarias me importan una mierda, ustedes, los cerdos de Sina son los menos indicados para pedir ayuda- el veneno de sus palabras hicieron palidecer a Grisha

-por favor- vio la mano de su asesino muy junto a él, vio cuando la levantada y estaba empuñando esa filosa arma sobre su cabeza, ¨ _este es el fin_¨- ahora él es tuyo, tu destino y el de él, están es sus manos- ráfagas y truenos retumbaron fuera del castillo silenciando aquel golpe y grito de dolor proveniente del hogar de la familia real

Rivaille estaba con sus manos ensangrentadas dio un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo inerte de su ¨rey¨, la sangre corría como remolinos por sus mano, con que fuerza le clavo el cuchillo en su cabeza, el ya no era humano, todo lo que vivió lo hicieron volverse un monstruo, uno sin sentimientos, se estaba volviendo lo que mas odiaba, se estaba volviendo igual que su padre, un maldito sicario que vive matando por dinero

.

.

.

Corre, corre. Las lagrimas surcaba sus ojos, el miedo estaba floreciendo en su cuerpo, sus piernas solo querían buscar una salida, no sabia donde estaba, quien era? como había llegado aquí?- por favor que alguien me ayude- sus pasos se volvieron mas lentos, se desplomo en el suelo arrodillado- por favor, que alguien me diga quien soy- trataba de acallar su llanto frotándose con la manga de su camisa marrón

-no te preocupes, él te vendrá a ayudar- una voz lo hizo estremecer, trato de ver el rostro del que estaba hablándole pero solo pudo sentir ser arrastrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por aquel sujeto a otro lugar, sus vista fue obstaculizada por las manos de su raptor que lo llevaba en brazos, sintió la brisa del campo y un olor muy dulce lo inundaron cayendo en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

No estaba, no estaba. La habitación del príncipe estaba vacía. Rivaille corrió por todo el castillo tratando de encontrarlo, ni una pista de el pero lo mas extraño era... no había ni un policía, no estaba ni uno de sus compañeros en sus ubicaciones, que estaba pasando? de nuevo aquel mal presentimiento lo estaba golpeando

Una risa lo hizo detenerse en seco, una gota de sudor corrió por su mejilla cayendo al suelo – Levi, Levi, no crees que te estas demorando mucho?- sus cabellos rubios se movían con cada paso que el otro daba, sin querer retrocedió

-¿que haces aquí? West- su voz sonó ronca, vio los ojos de West fijos en el

- bueno kaney me pidió que viniera por ti, a divina que- sonrió de la misma formo que lo ponía intranquilo- nuestro jefe se lo pensó bien y acepto un trato- explico avanzando cada vez mas hacia el- ya que desapareció el rey, ahora es mas fácil matar al mocoso ese, y pues los otros se encargaran de ello- no podía entender de que estaba hablando

-que mierda hablas-

- haaa Levi, algunas veces me pongo a pensar porque eres tan tonto- su sonrisa se ensancho- la policía militar quiere tu cabeza, querido mio- levanto su mano rozando la mejilla de Rivaille y yendo hasta sus cabellos- tu ya no eres necesario, ¨ sicario mas fuerte de la humanidad- jalo de los cabellos del ojigris y le hizo posar su mirada en la suya- como tampoco tu querida madre- el mundo de Rivaille se desplomo

.

.

.

.

**holassss!**

**aquí actualizando este fics que me encanta XD, lo acabo de arreglar, el maldito fanfiction me troleo en la separación :v, saben, me falta un capitulo mas para poder terminar el capitulo dos, ya que lo que escribí era mas de dos mil palabras y pues yo no iba a escribir tanto como sabrán jejeje, espero mañana terminarlo y subirlo par que lo lean, no saben lo que me encanta hacer este tipo de fics! **

**también les agradezco por su follow y favs y review, realmente me hacen feliz! me alegro que también les gusta este tipo de temática y yo que pensaba que no iba a tener nada de nada pero igual lo iba a continuar porque me he enamorado de esta historia.**

**ahora a responder review**

**Andy-chan: tu sensual doble review me hizo gritar, gracias por tomarte el tiempo y si, rivaille es mayor que eren por 10 años pero... a los quince eren ya va a estar preparado para la acción :3 aunque puede que demore ya que por ahora la trama es lo mas importante par poder llegar a la parte que ya me encantaría poner XD si, levi mato al papa de eren ;w; esa cosita de levi no merece tanto dolor, y los padres de eren tenían poderes, si tenían porque ya murieron . y ya saben los hijos son igual a los padres... no daré mas spoiler ya que también me demore en buscar algo que encaje con eren T3T3 **

**Miss writer 04: si yo también amo a hanji, por eso nunca falta en ni uno de mis fics, es que están única y besha la condenada! así es también habrá jean x armin pero en los siguientes capitulos, espero que me esperes ya que ya hice su historia, me demore pero por fin tengo su temática y jean también sera algo muy importante en la historia XD mil gracias por tu besho y sensual review**

**bueno a todas de nuevo muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, me hacen feliz tan solo que tenga visitas, si quieren aventura sho les daré aventura sensualona pero no se olviden también habrá angustia drama y comedia jejje todo por parte de la sensual hanji sama!**

**bueno sin mas **

**mayalove**

**bye bye**


End file.
